TNV Herion
The TNV Herion was a Turan Union Hammerhead Class Dreadnought vessel operated by the Turishian Navy in the early 24th century. The Herion was the main ship involved in fighting the Klingons during the First Contact War between the Klingon Empire and Turan Union. It was destroyed over the Qu'Vat system guarding the Turan Navy's retreat against a large Klingon fleet with all hands. Rescue of the Remparon Survivors After the Remparon failed to respond signals from the Union they sent the Herion to investigate. The Herion was a top of the line dreadnought, both well armed and well staffed. It traveled through the wormhole and found the remaining crew of the Remparon on board the Federation ship Atlantis. The Herion ferried the crew back to Turan space for rest, recovery, and a debriefing. The First Contact War Relations between the Turan Union and Kligon Empire continued to degrade after their first contact and despite the efforts of Federation ambassadors to quell the harsh feelings between the nations. After only a month the negotiations between them broke down and the Turan launched an assault on the Klingon Empire led by the TNV Herion and it's commander Kruna Tain, the commander of the Turan First battle group. The First Battle of Qu'Vat The first major Turna victory i nthe war came when they invaded deep into Klingon Territory and struck at the world of Qu'Vat. The Klingons did not expect the Turan to be able to cover that much territory that quickly so the world was weekly defended to the invasion. The Herion was instrumental in taking the system into Turan control and beginning the occupation. The Second Battle of Qu'Vat The Turan were quick in reinforcing the world of Qu'Vat, but the Klingon were also quick in assembling a force to take the world back. The Herion led the Turan fleet in the second battle of Qu'Vat were the Turan had the advantage of defense and the Kligons were on the offensive. Both sides took heavy loses in the battle, but the Herion managed to force the Klingon forces into retreat. The Third Battle of Qu'Vat The final battle of Qu'Vat resembled something from the Dominion War in the terms of the number of ships involved. When the large Klingon fleet was detected Kruna Tain, the leader of the Turan forces, devised a plan of retreat. Even with tricks this force was obviously going to overwhelm their position. So Tain ordered every ship in the fleet but the fighters and her Hammerhead dreadnaught, the Herion, to prepare for a retreat. As the Klingons moved in to attack the fleet all ships released a barrage of AMSM before turning about and moving away from the battle. Blocking the Klingons from the fleeing ships, the Herion and the remaining fighter defense charged the line firing at will at every Klingon ship. The dreadnaught lasted an amazing 9 minutes before succumbing to the numbers of the Klingons fleet. Just before the ship died, Kruna Tain detonated the antimatter core of the vessel and it exploded outwards. There are no reported survivors from the Herion, or the fighter force, the rest of the fleet managed to escape with no harm. Crew *Commanding Officer **Kruna Tain (2289-2328) Category:Starships Category:Turan Ships